


Lonely

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me?""Tell you what?""How lonely it could be."





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbeforelunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/gifts).



> Something I wrote for the [Friends will be friends, multifandom friendship fic fest](https://ruuger.dreamwidth.org/1054506.html). Prompt: Something Riker never understood until he got a ship of his own.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"How lonely it could be."

"Ah" They had met up at Deep Space Nine while Riker's ship was docked for resupply. They had just enjoyed a lovely dinner, and several drinks, maybe that is what made Will reveal that not everything was perfect in his command.

"Well, it's hard to explain the reality to others. How you have friends, but you also have the power to make life and death decisions for them. It creates distance, and sometimes resentment. I was very lucky in my senior crew, you were all my friends, You don't realize how rare that is."

"I wish I'd known, I would have tried harder, I would have..."

"Will, you were nothing but a blessing to me, I couldn't have asked for a better first officer."


End file.
